


The Offering

by bloomingbellflower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, giant god dick dhdkkfkkdhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbellflower/pseuds/bloomingbellflower
Summary: Alia’s village relies on their god, Te’qal, for a prosperous harvest. In return, he demands that a sacrifice be brought up the mountain once a year. If they satisfy him, the harvest will be bountiful, but the sacrifice is never seen again. Alia is chosen as the year’s offering and finds herself with the goal of bringing pleasure to her god.





	The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself this account should never be used again. Alas, this happened.

“Our village is dying. Our fields are dry.  
Accept our offering, Te’qal. May our Alia please you. Permit us to enjoy your blessing once more.”

The palanquin swayed to the beat of the low chant as the procession traveled up the mountain. The evening air was chilled, and Alia shivered in her dressings, which were more for decoration than any kind of protection. A loose brown cloth hid her breasts and a beaded string was tied around her hips. And that was all.

The palanquin’s thin walls hid her view, but a gap in the curtain showed her the cave at the top of the mountain growing progressively closer. Alia’s skin tingled both from fear and from the scrubbing she’d received barely an hour before. The healers had promised the herbs they used would heighten sensitivity and flexibility.

_May our Alia please you._ It almost sounded like Alia had _volunteered_ to gain the harvest god Te’qal’s favor. As if she hadn’t drawn lots with the other young men and women of the village and then fallen very deeply unlucky.

The palanquin halted. The assembly stirred, and then the village chief opened the curtain. “Come,” he whispered. The palanquin bearers knelt, and Alia slid out to join him.

Alone, he walked her into the cave and down a long, intricately painted hallway. He was careful not to look at her; he was sensitive to Alia’s embarrassment and cautious of the harvest god’s jealousy. Alia belonged to him now.

“When was the last time an offering returned?” Alia asked. Despite the whisper, her voice echoed in the spacious hall.

“Two years ago,” responded the Chief.

“Oh.” She remembered that year because of how thin the crops were. The young man had been found badly injured. He’d left the village in shame soon after he had healed.

“Remember, Te’qal only returns you if you displease him,” the chief warned, and the cavern seemed to exhale when the name  
was invoked. “It is said that a god’s offering is rewarded with ascension. It will likely be better than the life you have lived...and certainly better than living in a dying village.”

“Of course,” Alia responded meekly, though she knew the other young people had told her his story was only a tale told to encourage volunteers.

The two reached a pair of heavy wooden doors, laced with silver, gold, and emerald, that stretched so high Alia could barely see the top. “Help me,” said the chief, and Alia helped to turn a huge crank that made the doors grind open. The chief stopped when the gap was wide enough for Alia to step inside.

“We’ll return in nine days, as is the custom,” said the chief.

“Of course.”

The chamber seemed to breathe impatiently. A gust of air moved around them, warm and scented faintly with fresh earth and growing leaves.

“He’s ready for you,” the chief said nervously. “Goodbye, Alia. Bring pleasure to our god. Remember, the village relies on you.”

“I know. Goodbye.”

She stepped through, and her chief shut the doors as fast as he could and left her in utter darkness.

Alia walked forward. The darkness seemed totally solid around her, yet she felt that things were moving and shifting in a way she couldn’t comprehend. It was as if she had a sense she weren’t aware of. Then, suddenly, things changed. Before there had been blackness, and now there was not.

Her surroundings weren’t lit up by a source she could see, but she knew anyways that she stood in a simple gray room. In front of her was an immense throne, its dimensions as big as her cottage back in the village. It was made of solid gold and carved with an elaborate pattern of leaves and crops and plants of all kinds. It was beautiful, but Alia focused not on the throne but on the figure sitting in it, the idol of the protector of her village, Te’qal.

She had seen him before, but only in small wooden carvings and statues scattered around her village. Never had she seen his true form. He was easily twelve feet tall. He was built solid and sturdy, like a tree—fitting, given that he was carved completely from smooth wood. Every detail of him was perfect, from his wide, muscular chest and arms to his eyes, which were closed.

Alia knelt before the statue. “Greetings, my lord Te’qal. My name is Alia. I am the offering sent by my humble village.”

There was no answer from the statue. Alia dared to look up. It was silent and motionless like the wood it was made of. Fear bloomed in her chest when she realized that the god was not simply going to take her and be done with it; to earn his blessing, she truly had to sacrifice herself to him. Her body, dignity and reserve were now his.

“Then so be it,” said Alia, masking her distress with formality. “Know that I exist only for your pleasure, Te’qal, so that you may grant us mercy.”

She rose and approached. The air crackled with power, making it difficult to go near him. Though the statue seemed inert, there was a sense of awareness about it. It was most definitely imbued with the power of a god.

Alia slid her scant clothes off. First went the top. The strange electricity gave her goosebumps and made her nipples tingle and harden. Alia wanted to wilt under the sensation of being watched, but she resisted the urge to cover herself and discarded her circlet of beads, which hadn’t provided much modesty anyway.

Then she laid a hand on the wooden statue.

Despite the rough texture, there was a warmth to it that made her flinch. It somehow mimicked human skin. Alia was barely tall enough to reach Te’qal’s lap. His posture was confident, his hands loosely gripping the arms of his throne and his head slightly turned to the side as if distracted by a distant noise. His legs splayed open to reveal his penis. It was a slightly frightening size, but strangely limp. Just by looking at it, Alia understood the message: Alia, a mere mortal, wasn’t worthy of his attention. She had to make him take note of her.

Alia bent her head and started laying kisses on the surface she could reach. She splayed her hands against his huge thighs for support and stepped onto the dais, bringing herself directly into the statue’s personal space. She imagined that Te’qal’s image would have the same erogenous zones as a man’s. As she neared his inner thighs, she started to scrape softly with her nails, nip with her teeth. Then, avoiding his member, she strained upward to tease his stomach and belly button. She gently moved her tongue in circles, tasting the faint, earthy aroma of the statue, which seemed to be growing warmer.

She moved her hand to gain better purchase and gasped when her hand touched wood that wasn’t there before. Te’qal’s member had risen and become longer and stiffer. The statue was most certainly not just a statue, and it had responded to her touch.

Despite her nerves pinging from the powerful presence in the room, which loomed more strongly than ever, she smiled up at the statue’s face. “I hope I’m doing as you desire.”

She took Te’qal’s cock in both hands. It was wide enough so that she couldn’t wrap one hand all the way around. It was as lifelike as every other detail of the god. Hand over hand, she stroked it from base to tip, rubbing her fingers almost with fascination over the head. With one finger she traced a line down the underside and circled his balls. Was it her imagination, or had the statue’s stance narrowed? She had to squeeze to maneuver between his thighs, and had to admit it brought her some pleasure as well when her breasts rubbed against the grain.

Te’qal was definitely hardening further in her hands. It was almost fun to feel the material flex and curve upward, a bit like a plant reaching toward the sun. She was able to better gauge his size and thickness, and her lower belly fluttered when she wondered if she would be expected to fit it inside her. That was what she’d assumed, but surely…

Alia unconsciously lightened her ministrations as she started considering what to do when the god was fully erect. Then the atmosphere shifted. Suddenly, the invisible, simple awareness became a force pinning her and squeezing her in place. She felt as through a million eyes were watching her. A voice boomed through the air, reverberating around the statue and echoing through her ears. It said, _Little one, why did you stop?_

The voice was silky and deep, and it brought with it the feeling of booming thunderstorms and rain after a drought. The power in it was audible. Alia’s hands trembled as she became aware of how tiny she was. The god was powerful enough to summon rain, banish plagues, and ripen crops, and she was here expected to reach through to his mortal needs.

Alia forced herself to look at his face again. He had turned his head so it faced forward and slightly down; Te’qal was looking at her. He still seemed stiff and treelike, as if the statue hadn’t moved at all. But his eyes were half-open, and they stared down at Alia, amused and slightly intrigued. His eyes glittered bright golden, like ears of corn, or tree sap, or the sheen of her village during the harvest.

“Only to admire you, Te’qal,” Alia whispered, her confidence replaced by a quiet timidity.

She resumed stroking and kneading his cock. She had to stretch her arms to reach its very tip, which now rested against his stomach. But after several minutes, she was attuned enough to notice what felt like a bite of impatience in the air—a higher arousal, a need. In answer, she leaned forward and kissed the base of his cock.

The statue seemed to rumble, maybe in approval. Alia paused just long enough to scramble onto the statue’s lap. Her head came just below Te’qal’s chin, and she could easily reach all of his member. It came up to her chest when she sat on her knees. She licked it with fervor, trying to make every inch slick. There was precum oozing from the tip, which she was brave enough to try; it was faintly earthy and sweet.

She grasped Te’qal’s cock, liberally working the lubrication between her palms and sucking gently on the head. In a moment of boldness, she rubbed her breasts up and down his length, hiding a soft moan when she squeezed her own nipples tightly. At some point, she’d become very aroused herself, and the damp patch on the statue’s thighs steadily grew. Touching his erection was strangely addicting, and she found herself desperate to satisfy it.

He was far too big for Alia to fit in her mouth, but she made an attempt and managed to capture the head and about two inches of the shaft between her lips. She gasped and moaned around it, gyrating her body against the rest and covering as much of its surface area as she could. She thrust her hips forward and shuddered when her swollen clit touched the shaft. The statue itself seemed more alive, humming with energy, as if it was on the brink of something. The lines of the wood grain had smoothed, leaving behind slightly ridged, dark, soft skin that moved and pulsed beneath her fingers just like a real mortal’s, but twice as large.

All of a sudden, the statue shifted. Alia lost her rhythm and her precarious balance on the giant god’s knees, which had tilted forward. She thought she was going to roll right onto the ground when Te’qal caught her in both hands.

She now lay on her back, staring into the god’s face. His eyes were narrowed with curiosity. One hand was cupped behind her shoulders while the other cradled her thighs. Each finger was as big as a banana, his palms the size of her head. Still, he handled her with surprisingly gentleness as he held her straight in front of him, tilted at a slight angle so he could examine her.

_So, you are the one,_ Te’qal said.

He was no longer a wooden statue. His skin still had the look of one, but he was obviously flesh and blood, or at least limber from the way he moved on his throne with surprising grace. He brought his face closer to her, resting his elbows on his knees. His member still bobbed against his stomach. A pearl of precum beaded at the tip.

“I am,” Alia said faintly, her attention still drawn to his cock.

_Alia?_

“Yes.”

His eyes crinkled a bit. _You’re doing rather well, Alia. Let me…_

He shifted her to his knee, his hand supporting her back. Alia was totally exposed in front of him. He took his right index finger and started to trace her body with it: the curve of her neck down to her breasts down to her stomach. To Alia’s surprise, he rubbed her nipples roughly with his thumb. She couldn’t help but moan and grab his thigh for support.

Te’qal’s cock twitched.

Focusing intently on her small form, he ran his hand lower like an artist putting details on a painting. Alia panted. It was a heady sensation, to have a powerful force entirely focused on you. It made her skin prickle and her body jolt wherever he touched her. Te’qal gently nudged her thighs apart.

“What about your pleasure, my lord?” Alia said weakly, confused and a little anxious to get back to her task of satisfying him with her mouth.

_This will do._

He slipped one finger inside her. Alia writhed at the sensation and texture. One was already about the size of a regular human’s member, and two stretched her almost painfully were it not for how wet she was. She squirmed in Te’qal’s hand, dizzy at the way she felt herself conforming around his fingers.

Very gently, Te’qal pushed forward, and Alia swallowed a hoarse moan. 

_Shy, aren’t you, little one? Let go. Show me your gratitude._

Alia gasped as if coming up for air. “Nngh, Te’qal—thank you!” she cried out as Te’qal starting fucking her with his fingers. She continued to moan and call his name as his fingers worked her and stretched her open easily. Te’qal moved his thumb and pressed down on her clit, covering it completely. He dragged his thumb down slowly, with torturous pressure, and Alia came on Te’qal’s hand with a raspy scream.

Te’kal seemed amused by her again. As she lay on his thigh, panting, he brought his slick hand to his cock and stroked himself before picking her up again. Alia came back to her senses to find herself being held upright in two hands, her slit poised directly over his huge length. She was alarmed to realize that he fully intended on entering her, but now the thought was accompanied with a rush of desire. She wiggled enough so that her still-slick slit ground against the head of his erection. The rumbling returned.

_Aah...very good, little one._

With that, he thrust his hips upward. Alia’s first sensation was fullness as his massive cock pushed against her opening. At first she feared that he wouldn’t fit at all, but her slick walls started to give way, and bit by bit his shaft jerked into her. Alia screamed every time he made a sudden movement. She was hypersensitive from her orgasm, and his member was pressed right up against her clit. It was almost too much to handle. She started to take quick, shallow breaths and forced herself relax until her body could accept the intrusion.

Finally, Te’qal was buried six inches inside her. His aloof expression had cracked, revealing intense focus and uncompromising need. He slid Alia’s whole body up and down his length as if he was using her as a toy. His hands held her steady so she couldn’t even rock her hips. All she could do was cling to him and moan with desperate need as she was slammed up and down his cock. On every stroke it dug a little deeper inside her until it was hilted to the base. Alia had never felt so intensely stretched.

“Te’qal, please, please,” she begged under her breath, but she couldn’t tell what she was begging for, whether to stop the act or go even harder. Her second orgasm hit her as she bounced on his cock, and her fluids slicked it up further, mingling with the precum steadily flowing down the tip.

The god’s voice seemed to be distorting now, or maybe that was because he was roughly jerking Alia up and down his member, thrusting his hips brutally and turning Alia’s thoughts into static amidst the shocks of pain and pleasure. _Serve me,_ it grunted.

“I am yours,” gasped Alia. “Ah—ah—please, Te’qal, harder—“

_Alia,_ the god hissed, and then the world turned upside down when he spasmed. His cum came in streams as thick as ropes. It burst against Alia’s insides and triggered a third orgasm as it oozed out of her slit. Te’qal squeezed her hips with bruising force as he shoved into her as far as possible, letting his cock twitch and pulse until it was spent. 

At last, he bent forward and gently placed Alia on her feet. She collapsed against his leg immediately, unable to stand, with cum still dripping thickly from her slit. But she looked at Te’qal’s stony face and found nothing but more want.

_You please me, Alia, but I am not satisfied. Are you willing to take everything I have to offer for as long as I demand?_

Alia pushed herself upright and reached for his member, which was already beginning to rise. “It is my duty, my lord.”

Nine days of service followed, though time was impossible to track. Free of the need to eat or drink or sleep, Alia did every task demanded of her until one moment she simply blacked out. 

She woke in a field of ripe corn next to a river. Everything was lit by a lazy, bright sun.

Someone gripped her hand, and she turned to see Te’qal next to her; not his idol, but his shimmering godly form. He was human-sized and his golden eyes were twice as bright. “The time is passed, Alia. I’ve granted you the way to my domain.”

“Have I earned your protection of my village, Te’qal?”

“With certainty. You may go and meet the others.” 

In the distance, a golden castle loomed. Alia kissed Te’qal softly and walked toward the palace, feeling light and powerful; with the god’s blessing, she had ascended.


End file.
